Yo y Tu
by Eileen 'Lihn' Rhobertta
Summary: drabbles...GaaLee.....Traducción
1. Palabras, Rojo, Bello

_Hola!_

_Vengo más una vez con traducciones nn_

_Esa vez "Você e eu", Kimiko T._

_Son varias drabbles 3_

_Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (yo me quedaría mucho feliz se tuviese Lee, Gaara, Kankurou, Temari, Shikamaru, Shino y Kiba, pero no los tengo T.T)_

_Esa traducción es un regalo para KakaIru_

_Espero que les gusten_

* * *

**Las palabras**

Nunca le gustó las letras, para que tantas palabras cuando se puede simplemente hablar? Además de hacerlo perder su precioso eran fastidiosas...

Se revolvió lentamente en la silla, liberó un corto suspiro y encaró el paisaje desértico por la ventana.

Leer era muy agotador, la escritura era muy agotadora, aunque hablar era a veces agotador... Sería bueno que todos puedan salir a comunicarse en la forma de pensamiento se ahorraría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

Él escuchó un leve golpeó en la puerta de su oficina.

-- Entre - anunció con voz grave a propósito, como anunciando que no desea recibir más pergaminos y por consecuencia más trabajo.

-- Con licencia Kazekage-sama... -- Dijo el shinobi bajando su cabeza y haciendo una reverencia exagerada - Llegaron unas cuantas letras de Konoha... -- Su cuerpo temblaba imperceptible, que ya había comprendido el anuncio de su superior.

El pelirrojo suspiró pesadamente y apuntó la mesa, indicando al otro para que dejase los sobres allí.

Con su permiso... -- Habló antes de desaparecer en una cortina de humo, dejando un Gaara con cara cansada mirando fijamente las letras.

"Lo que ahora...?" - se recorriendo el pequeño paquete de la mesa, eligiendo cual leería primero, y un sobre verde señala a su atención -" Rock Lee...? "- Decidió que esta sería la primera.

Acabar de leer el pequeño pedazo de papel, su opinión de que las letras eran fastidiosas y hacían perder el tiempo había cambiado radicalmente, porque ahora deseaba que aquellas pequeñas 3 palabras fueran más de 10 páginas...

* * *

**Rojo**

El equipo de Gai era conocido como uno de los mejores equipos, no sólo por su compañerismo, sino por el gran número de ejercicios que hacían a diario.

Llegaban incluso antes de que el sol aparezca perezoso a través de las montañas, y sólo se retiraban cuando el manto de estrellas cubría el cielo.

Ese día no fue una excepción, y ha superado ya las dieciséis horas con el estómago de tres amigos ronco.

Se sentaran a la sombra de un árbol inmenso.

-- ¿Qué trajiste para comer Lee? – pregunto Tenten, retirando una bolsa llena de dulces de la mochila.

-- Una manzana! -- Exclamó mostrando la fruta roja.

-- Tu sólo tras manzana... – habló Neji cerrando sus ojos y llevando una bolito de arroz a boca.

-- Pero tengo una razón... -- Murmuró antes de morder la fruta ligeramente.

-- Y ¿cual es? -- Pregunta la muchacha encarando el moreno.

-- Es porque es de color rojo... -- "Y me recuerda a Gaara-kun...".

* * *

**Bello**

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían del cielo sin ningún pudor, tocaban bruscamente la piel alba de un muchacho.

El frío que hizo ese día fue aterrorizador, obligó a todos a ser abrigaren en la comodidad de sus hogares, menos aquel joven que permaneció de pie en un edificio, encarando fijamente un punto delante de él.

Los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, quizás en un intento de calor, o podría ser puro costumbre... Los ojos de aguamarina mirando incansablemente, casi sin parpadear, otro edificio que estaba prácticamente cubierta por la cortina de gotas frías.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que sus ropas estaban mojadas se revolvieren un poco y su cuerpo temblase de leve.

Pero todo vale la pena cuando se puede ver sin interrupciones ser tan hermoso dormir despreocupadamente su pijama verde.

El moreno viro su cara para encontrar una posición cómoda en la cama, que estaba justo enfrente de la ventana donde el rojo estaba.

Realmente valía mucho la pena...

* * *

_Por hoy es todo..._

_Pero aun tiene más 6 drabbles para publicar,_

_Así que mi maestra devuélvelas iré publicarlas_

_Agradecimientos a:_

_Mari-chan mi grande amiga que gasta su precioso tiempo revisando mis traducciones y me ayudando;_

_KakaIru por me incentivar a hacer las traducciones;_

_Sil-sensei, mi maestra de español, que siempre me ayuda y saca mis dudas;_

_a mi pc por no tener se descompuesto;_

_Y..._

_A todos que dedicaran su tiempo a leer eso..._

_Gracias a todos_

_Y dejen reviews, onegai_

_Hagan esa traductora feliz x3_

_kissus_

_Y hasta el prox capi_


	2. Buenos días, Luna, Ateción

**YO minna-san!!**

**gomen gomen .**

**me retrase más que esperaba**

**es que maestra siempre se olvidava mis traducciones 3**

**y tambien mi net no estaba muy buena X3**

**pero... ya esta nn... la continuación **

**espero q gusten \o/**

* * *

**Buenos días**

El viento recorría cada pequeño lugar de la ciudad, amoldándose a todas las figuras que encontraba en el camino. Acarició suavemente la piel blanca de una persona que se encontraba en el balcón.

Los pelos negros se moverán al compás de la brisa que mantenía su velocidad y densidad, como si disfrutara de los pequeños toques que daba al muchacho.

Cerró los ojos del mismo color de la noche, sonriendo tímidamente y si sonrojando cuando el viento pasó por su nariz, lo que provoca un leve hormigueamiento.

La brisa siguió soplando en dirección del moreno que sólo miraba el cielo y la sonría dulcemente.

Él miró atrás, encarando un periódico viejo, y que todavía podría ser leído el siguiente titular: "Estudiante muerto en accidente de coche." Él volviese para el cielo de nuevo.

-Buenos días Gaara-kun... - Murmuró mientras el viento sopló un poco más fuerte.

* * *

**Luna**

Los ojos verdes miraban fijamente la enorme luna que brillaba impotente en el cielo oscuro.

La verdad era que el astro en si no lo interesaba, al contrario que todos pensaban. Para el era solo más un amontonado de materia fluctuante en el espacio, y que de tan insignificante no poseía ni luz propia.

A veces pasaba horas en el balcón, sólo observando el brillo frío de la luna.

Por que mismo la miraba si era tan aburrido así? Ah es… Porque él sabia que en algún lugar un cierto moreno estaría encarando ese astro insignificante…

Y ese era un motivo más que suficiente para quedar horas y horas en el balcón, sólo para sentirse más cerca de su ser amado.

Vez en cuando se reía de si mismo por ser tan bobo, pero como dicen… Vale todo en el amor.

* * *

**Atención**

Las clases de matemáticas siempre fueron las más aburridas a su ver. Muchos números que exigían toda concentración, cosa imposible cuando se tenía una ventana a su lado.

El maestro dijo algo sobre "nuevo estudiante" y "ejercicio en el pisaron", pero nada que le llamase realmente la atención. Continuó mirando el movimiento en la calle.

Sabaku no Gaara, mire a frente!

El pelirrojo se o de mala gana y con una expresión de aburrimiento por no poder más mirar la ventana. Nada en aquella clase era interesante…

Fue cuando sus ojos recaerán en el joven que resolvía la ecuación en el pisaron. Pelos negro y brillantes, piel alba y suave, cuerpo atlético y delicado…

Ahora si él tenia un motivo para prestar atención.

* * *

**Bueno...**

**por hoy es todo nn**

**pero espero pronto publicar las 3 que faltan...**

**por ultimo...**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Mari-chan mi grande amiga que gasta su precioso tiempo revisando mis traducciones y me ayudando;**

**KakaIru por me incentivar a hacer las traducciones;**

**Sil-sensei, mi maestra de español, que siempre me ayuda y saca mis dudas;**

**NunkTRinas y Kimiyu por los reviews**

**Y...**

**A todos que dedicaran su tiempo a leer eso...**

**(desa vez no puedo agradecer a mi pc pq estoy utilizando el de mi hermano, pq estoy en casa de mi papa, X3)**

**Gracias a todos**

**Y dejen reviews, onegai**

**Hagan esa traductora feliz x3**

**kissus **

**Y hasta el prox capi o/**


	3. Perros, Apoyo, Muñeca

* * *

Hola de nuevo

**de esta vez fue rapido X3**

**los ultimos drabbles 3**

**espero que gusten!! nn**

* * *

**Perros**

Los perros eran tan aburridos, siempre latiendo y moviendo la cola para cualquier desconocido que pasaba cerca.

Los ojitos brillantes cuando alguien se dispone a jugar con ellos y la gran disposición durante todo el día.

Simplemente molesto... ¿Por qué ellos podrían ser felices y él no? No tiene sentido eso...

Arrestaba los pies en el camino ya gastado de una plaza, el pelo rojo estático por la falta de viento y los ojos cerrados, dejando las grandes marcas negras a vista.

No sentía el menor deseo de caminar, aún más sobre ese sol escáldate... Pero no había otra forma de llegar a casa.

-¡CUIDADO! - Alguien gritó a pocos metros de distancia, pero ya era tarde, el pelirrojo en el suelo de la plaza siendo recibido por varias latidas y lambidas.

Un perro... Como odiaba a esos seres inferiores...

-¿Estás bien? - Pregunta un niño de ojos y pelo negro.

"¿Qué piensas?" - sintió voluntad de responder mal educadamente, pero se contuvo cuando sus ojos encontrarán se con los brillantes del otro, que ofrecía amablemente una mano.

El perro siguió latiendo, pero de repente, los perros no parecen tan molestos...

* * *

**Apoyo**

Rock Lee no tenis miedo a nada. Enfrentaba todos los retos con la cabeza erguida e, incluso en las peores circunstancias, con una sonrisa en la cara.

A causa de su ingenuidad y pureza acreditaba que todo era alcanzable, y no media esfuerzos para alcanzar su meta. Y era por esa y otras razones que podría sacar el pecho y decir: "No tengo miedo de nada."

Pero incluso las mejores máscaras caen cuando se ponga en una situación de mucho riesgo. Y fue así que la gran Rock Lee dejo trasparecer el primero de sus temores.

El miedo de altura.

Porque nunca antes en su vida había medido la distancia que lo separa de sus sueños y cuan alto sus pies estaban del terreno. Y ahora que miraba, era realmente demasiado elevado.

Y pela segunda vez permitió a sí mismo sentir miedo, con la única diferencia de que ya no estaba solo, y no necesitaba más aguantar todos los miedos solo, porque ahora tenía como apoyo una mano pálida y fría que sujetaba firmemente la suya mientras cruzaban la puente que unía Suna al más bello oasis que quedaba alrededor de la ciudad.

* * *

**Muñeca**

Él siempre estuvo allí, sonriendo para todos ...

Parecía una pequeña muñeca frágil que insistió en fantasear de algo más fuerte. Y podría decir que podría inducir a error a algunas personas desatentas, pero nunca sus ojos.

Aquella delicadeza nunca pasaría desapercebida, no importa cuántos ejercicios hiciera, cuántas palabras de apoyo que ofrece a los demás, siempre sería una frágil muñeca. Y como una necesitaba atención, sino podría terminar sucia o quizás rota... Y esa fue la última cosa que el poseedor del demonio de una cola quería.

Haría cualquier cosa para mantener aquella muñeca entera, incluso sin un rasguño, porque mismo no conseguido posuela, era un óptimo aderezo para su stand, además de contar con la sonrisa más bellas de todas y un nombre que completará el conjunto perfectamente. Lee, la frágil muñeca que insistía en se hacer de fuerte...

* * *

**OWARI**

**Bueno...**

**ha terminado X3...**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Mari-chan mi grande amiga que gasta su precioso tiempo revisando mis traducciones y me ayudando;**

**KakaIru por me incentivar a hacer las traducciones;**

**Sil-sensei, mi maestra de español, que siempre me ayuda y saca mis dudas;**

**Y...**

**A todos que dedicaran su tiempo a leer eso...**

**(desa vez no puedo agradecer a mi pc pq estoy utilizando el de mi hermano, pq estoy en casa de mi papa, X3)**

**Gracias a todos**

**Y dejen reviews, onegai**

**Hagan esa traductora feliz x3**

**kissus**

**ja ne o/ **


End file.
